


Sketchception

by benjycompson



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjycompson/pseuds/benjycompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tablet sketch. Post-politics Malcolm drawing Jamie because insomnia (and Jamie isn’t awake enough to stop him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stackcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackcats/gifts).



Stackcats convinced me that Malcolm could draw and then she even wrote a fantastic [ficlet](http://0stackcats0.tumblr.com/post/73358461051/uuuugh-okay-my-writing-mojo-has-been-out-of-whack) for the headcanon meme on Tumblr. Here's my take.

 


End file.
